


Jenna Week Oneshots

by demipancake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Jenna Week, fuck idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demipancake/pseuds/demipancake
Summary: A collection of Jenna oneshots for Jenna Week! Hosted by @moogs-art on Tumblr!





	1. day one - non-au

Jenna was tired.

She was tired of only being known for knowing everything else. She was tired of knowing everyone’s private business, purely because people come to her when they have new intel. She was tired of having to pretend she was excited whenever she gets a new piece of information.

She was tired of just being the gossip girl.

And so, she wandered the school halls, rubbing sleep from her eyes after being up until 2AM with Chloe and Brooke for the latest bit of gossip about Rich burning down Jake’s house. It was her job to spread rumours about this - so far, she had spread that Rich had actually died in the fire. Of course, not true.

She headed down the hallway, towards her locker. A tall kid was there, standing outside Rich’s locker with what looked like a shoebox. Probably retrieving something for him, Jenna paid him no mind and began to turn to her locker, until the guy spoke.

“What’s wrong?”

Jenna internally sighed. Was she really that obvious? Okay, just pretend to be okay, you can- actually… maybe she could spill to this guy. A complete stranger. To her knowledge (which was a lot), he was a nobody. No one would believe him. All this went through her head in a matter of seconds, and she decided she could trust him. And if not, no one would believe him. She’d just have to deny it.

“I make it my business to know everyone’s business. But, does anyone ever wanna know mine?”

She gauged his reaction. He seemed to be watching something else, instead of her. Silently, he reached in the shoebox he was carrying and pulled out what looked like a wintergreen tic tac. He held it out in the palm of his hand. Jenna took it, and examined it. Yep. Looks like a tic tac.

“Is this like, drugs?” she asked, confused. The guy argued with himself for a minute, seeming to wonder if he should tell Jenna whether or not it’s drugs.

“No- yes!”

He smiled awkwardly. Jenna shrugged. She needed the break honestly. Even if it was ecstasy, she didn’t care at this point. “Whatever.” She put the pill in her mouth and swallowed. It tasted minty. She waited for something to happen, but it didn’t. “I don’t feel anything.”

The boy blinked, before realising something. “Oh! You have to take it with Mountain Dew!”

Jenna was becoming more and more skeptical by the second, but she shrugged and took a bottle of the green soda from her backpack, taking a mouthful before putting it back.

The pill took a second to do anything, before it suddenly felt like Jenna was being stabbed in the head. She shrieked, clutching her head. She was vaguely aware of the kid stepping forward to try to help her, while a voice in her head talked to her, saying things like, “Calibration in progress. Please excuse some mild discomfort.” “Target female: inaccessible.” and “Access procedure initiated.”

Suddenly, the pain started to ebb away. Jenna looked up, and saw that the voice had taken a… semi physical form. “Access procedure complete.”

“Jenna Rolan. Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor… your SQUIP.”

A blue, slightly glitchy version of Christine Canigula was standing in front of Jenna. Her smile was slightly off, and her eyes were cold, so you could tell it wasn’t actually her, but for a moment Jenna thought Christine had just decided to have new fashion choices.

“I… what? Christine?” Jenna asked, very confused as to why her longtime crush was standing in front of her, with a slight blue hue and glitches all over.

The… not-Christine rolled her (it’s?) eyes.

“I am not the Christine you know of. Like I said… ‘Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor… your SQUIP.’” It said that exactly the same way as it did the first time, as if it were playing an audio clip. “Now then…” It smirked, eyes gleaming with a cold light. “Let’s get to work.”


	2. day two - post-squip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for bullying + fatshaming in this chapter!!

“Oh, my god, Jenna, look at this dog.”

Jenna smiled as her girlfriend shoved her phone in her face, giving her a view of the border collie filling up the screen.

“Look at it!” Christine squealed, pulling the phone away so Jenna could see it better. “Isn’t he the most beautiful little pupper you’ve ever seen?!”

Jenna laughed, pushing the other girl away playfully. “You’ve said that about every other dog you’ve seen on Tumblr today.”

“But it’s all true! Oh my god! Jenna, look at this one.”

The two were currently sitting at their shared lunch table with the rest of their friend group. Rich had dubbed it the “SQUIP Squad”, and it had stuck. Jeremy, Michael, and Rich were engaged in a fierce argument - who the best fighter in Super Smash Bros. was.

“Rich, no, it’s obviously Rosalina-”

“Have you seen Pikachu fight, Jeremy?! It’s obviously him-”

“Sorry, guys, but the best fighter is clearly Charizard.”

“What?! No, Michael- Michael, are you insane-”

“How could you even say that-”

Jake watched fondly from the sidelines, not really knowing what the argument was about.

Brooke was doing Chloe’s hair. Jenna had no idea what half of the products she was using were, or why she carried them everywhere, but she didn’t really care. The two were laughing, Brooke having experience with Chloe’s hair and never pulling it too tight. That is, until Chloe doubled over laughing at one of Brooke’s jokes and pulled away too fast.

As Chloe winced in pain and Brooke apologised profusely, Jenna stood up, smiling at her girlfriend when she glanced over with a questioning look in her eye. “I’m just going to fill up my water bottle.” she said, shaking said bottle for emphasis.

“I’ll look for more dog pictures while you’re gone!” Christine smiled. Jenna smiled back. I could not have gotten a better girlfriend, she thought to herself as she headed towards the door, going to the water cooler.

As soon as she had made it through the lunch hall doors, Jenna was confronted by the new school bully since Rich stepped down. Madeline.

The black haired tall girl, the same height as Jake, looked Jenna in the eye with a mocking glint. Jenna sighed, preparing for verbal assault. And here it comes.

“Aw, where ya goin’, Jen? You sneaking off to do something without your _girlfriend’s_ permission?” She spat out ‘girlfriend’ like it was a curse.

“Actually, no, my girlfriend knows perfectly well I’m going to fill up my water bottle.” Jenna said back. She looked Madeline straight in the eye, not afraid. She knew exactly what this girl was about, having spread rumours about her all those years.

Or maybe not.

“Well, _I_ think you’re sneaking off to eat that brownie in your bag. I _know_ I saw it in there when you were pulling out your science books earlier.” Madeline sneered.

Jenna was taken aback. She knew Madeline was low, but not that low. “That brownie was a gift from my friend, something you probably wouldn’t know about.”

Madeline’s sneer turned into an annoying smile, and something flashed in her eyes that Jenna couldn’t quite place. “Oh really? It’s that Jeremy kid, right?” Madeline switched back to a sneer. “You should have given it back. You really shouldn’t be eating that.”

Jenna stared at her in stunned silence. What the fuck? What the hell is this girl’s problem? Madeline seemed to take this moment as she had hit a pressure spot. She opened her mouth to speak again when suddenly the door opened behind them.

“Jen? You took a long time so-” Christine suddenly caught sight of Madeline and realised what was going on. “Madeline. What did you say to my girlfriend?” Her voice dropped to a slightly more menacing tone than the one she usually used, though you wouldn’t be able to tell unless you were friends with the girl.

Unfortunately for Madeline, they were enemies.

“Oh nothing, just noting the fact your _girlfriend_ here is sneaking off to eat some chocolate behind your back.” Madeline smiled cruelly, and Jenna’s heart broke a tiny bit more. Luckily, Christine Canigula was there to tape the pieces back together. She never did well with glue.

“Oh really?” Christine said, trying not to let her anger seep into her words. Madeline’s face didn’t change, so she was doing a good job. “Do you have proof of this fact?”

Madeline squinted. “She has a brownie in her bag.”

“The brownie that Jeremy gave all of us? Including her? The one she promised to share with me because I had already ate mine and didn’t have anything this lunchtime?” Christine asked these questions in rapid succession, not giving Madeline any time to answer.

“The one we, in fact, already shared before she came out here?” Jenna had never been more proud of her girlfriend than in that moment. “The one I still have some of my half of-” Christine pulled out something wrapped in tissue. “-right here?”

Madeline’s mouth opened and closed as Christine held the tissue in front of her. “I- you’re still a fat bitch!” she yelled, turning tail and rushing down the empty corridor behind her. Jenna winced at her words, but soon enough Chris was rubbing her back, calming her down.

“Chris, you finished your half of the brownie back at the table-”

“Yeah. Jeremy gave another one to me just now. Maybe he’s a prophet or something?”


	3. day three - jenna with a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author loves cinnabun too much, does three oneshots in three days

If there’s one thing Jenna knows about, it’s pining for someone you can’t have.

 

The rest of her lunch table likes to think they know about that too, but they’re just… really oblivious.

 

As Jenna approached the lunch table, she could see Rich pining for Jeremy, Jeremy pining for Jake, Jake pining for Michael, and Michael pining for Rich. Furthermore, Brooke is staring at Chloe while she rants on about Madeline. Whoops.

 

Jenna slammed her lunch tray down on the table, making Jeremy, sitting across the table, jump. She sat down with a sigh. Rich tore his eyes away from Jeremy so he could see who startled him, and he snorted when he heard her sigh, knowing what it was about.

 

Chloe glanced over and took a break from ranting to offer this piece of wisdom: “That’s a Christine sigh.” She smirked. “What adorable thing did she do this time?”

 

Jenna got asked this question every other day. “She came into our class to get some books or something for her’s, I dunno, wasn’t paying attention, but as she was leaving she saw me and literally  _ lit up _ .” She answered the question, completely unfazed. “And she gave me a tiny lil thumbs up. It was adorable.” 

 

“Jen, you say “it was adorable” whenever you talk about Christine.” Jake said. He thought for a moment, before adding, “It’s adorable.”

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

 

Jenna’s head snapped up at the new voice, belonging to the person they were speaking about. Christine smiled at all of them, and everyone smiled back, including Jenna. Christine glanced over at her, looking with a confused expression on her face. “Jen, you okay? Your face is a lil red.” She slid her lunch tray onto the table.

 

“Yeah- yeah, I’m fine, Chris.” Jenna rapidly tried to stop her face from going redder. It didn’t work. But Christine seemed to take it for what it was, sitting down next to her. With some knowing smiles, the rest of the group went back to what they were doing before Jenna came.

 

“Hey, uh, Chris?” Jenna spoke up, turning to said girl. Christine looked up from eating her yogurt, a little bit of it on her chin. “You wanna come over to mine for a bit today?”

 

Christine’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Of course I would, Jen. Meet you in the parking lot after school?”

 

Jenna smiled. “Got it!”

 

-=-

 

Jenna leaned against her car, playing some game on her phone that she installed ages ago but never played. She looked up to see Christine bounding towards her.

 

“Hey Jen! You ready to go?” the smaller girl asked, with a smile like the fucking sun. 

 

“Forever and always.” Jenna smiled, opening the passenger door she was leaning on with a flourish and gesturing for Christine to step inside. The girl gasped dramatically, then giggled as she got in. Jenna walked around the car, getting into the driver’s side.

 

Christine mock-bowed as Jenna entered the car. “Where are we off to, m’lady?” she said, and Jenna laughed as she started the car.

 

“Down to my humble abode, I believe, madam.” Jenna drove out of the parking lot, Christine waving to Jeremy and Michael, who were getting into the latter’s PT Cruiser.

 

The two laughed and joked all the way to Jenna’s, Christine smiling her signature dorky smile. Jenna pulled into the garage next to her house, and as Christine gathered her things, she ran over to the other side of the car and opened the door with another flourish. The girl inside jumped at the sudden sound of the door opening, but laughed when she realised what it was. She stepped out, smiling at Jenna.

 

“Please, come inside, and make yourself comfortable, my queen.” Jenna said, laughing.

 

“As you wish.” Christine giggled, shutting the car door behind her and following Jenna up to the front door. Jenna unlocked it, and they headed inside.

 

“Mom! I’m home, and I’ve got Christine over!” Jenna yelled. A muffled yell came from the living room, so Jenna’s mom knew that the new girl in her house wasn’t a stranger. “C’mon, Chris.” Jenna led the way up to her room, Christine following close behind.

 

Chris sat down on the bed while Jenna shut the door and thumped down onto the beanbag in the corner of the room. “So… what do you wanna do?” Chris asked, lying back.

 

Jenna panicked to herself. Oh yeah. That’s why you asked her here. “Uh, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something?”

 

Christine sat up, noticing the nervous tone in Jenna’s voice. Jenna rarely got so nervous it showed in her voice. “Yeah?”

 

“Uh, well,” Jenna started, still nervous. Now or never, she supposed. She also supposed she was about to lose almost a year’s friendship with this girl. “I, uh, I like you?”

 

Christine stared at her. “I like you too?”

 

Jenna gulped. “No! I, don’t mean platonically, I mean-”

 

“I also don’t mean platonically.”

 

Jenna blinked. What? Christine was smiling the brightest smile she had ever seen, and that was a lot, seeing as she wore bright smiles every single day. “I’m, sorry, what? Chris, why…?”

 

“What do you mean, why?” Christine somehow smiled wider. “I love you, Jen. Like, really do.”

 

Jenna was dumbstruck. “Sin-since when?!”

 

“Uh, like, three months ago. What about you?”

 

“Six months.” Now it was Christine’s turn to be silenced. “I uh, Chris, I understand if you don’t wanna date-”

 

“Are you kidding?! I’ve been wanted to date you for three months. Three whole months, Jen. I love you.”

 

“R-really?” Jenna still couldn’t believe it. Her crush… liked her back? This had certainly never happened before.

 

“Of course!” Christine smiled again. “Now, do you wanna go get ice cream this weekend?”

 

“I’d like that.”


	4. day four - no squip

Jenna was honestly tired of Chloe and Brooke.

Not like, she didn’t want to hang around them, tired.

Nah, she was tired of them not acting on their obvious feelings for each other.

Seriously, was she just observant, or were they both just oblivious?

She sat down with them at lunch at the ‘popular’ kids table, Chloe was playing with Brooke’s emotions by presenting her with a gift in the form of an old shirt that was too small for her. Brooke attempted to remain nonchalant during the exchange, but she was staring at Chloe when she turned to talk to Jake like she was a god.

Jenna decided to invite Chloe over to talk about her feelings.

I mean… she didn’t know that, but…

“Hey Chloe, I got a massive story.” Jenna said near the end of lunch, pretending to gasp at a text on her phone. She glanced up at the clock as if she hadn’t planned this. “You really need to get over to my house in order to hear it all.”

Chloe sighs, also glancing at the clock. “Just how big is this story?”

“Could possibly change the whole school big.” Jenna nodded slowly, pretending to gasp at more texts on her phone. “Couldn’t explain at school big.”

Chloe sighed much more dramatically. “Fine. We’d better get in your house and get out of there fast, though. I’ve gotta meet Brooke for Pinkberry at 5.”

“Got it. Meet you at the parking lot.”

-=-

Jenna leaned on her car, fiddling with her keys. Chloe sauntered over, and Jenna made a finger gun at her, getting into the driver’s side of the car. Chloe opened the passenger door, getting in next to her.

“So? What is this piece of gossip?” she asked, clearly ready to get this over and done with.

“Too big to talk about in the car. Wait til we get to my house.” Jenna started driving out of the parking lot. Chloe snorted, and started playing a game on her phone.

The rest of the drive was relatively silent, apart from the sounds of Chloe’s phone. They reached Jenna’s house and got out of the car to head inside.

Jenna shut the door behind her, yelling out. “Mom! I’m home! And Chloe’s here!”

Her mom shouted back to let her know that was okay. Jenna sighed, and headed up to her room, Chloe following close behind.

As soon as they got into the room, Chloe shut the door behind her and perched on her beanbag, squinting at Jenna.

“Alright, I don’t have all day, what’s the scoop?”

Jenna leaned against the door. “The scoop is you and Brooke have romantic feelings for each other, and you’re both incredibly oblivious.”

Chloe choked on air. “What?!” She looked at Jenna with complete disbelief in her eyes. “I do  _ not _ have feelings for Brooke, you bitch.”

“Bitch, yes you fucking do.” Jenna tilted her head. “Do you realise how jealous you were when she got with Louis? And how angry you were when he cheated on her?”

Chloe glared at her, before her face morphed from anger to realisation. “Oh my god. I’m in love with Brooke.”

“Whoops.” Jenna shrugged. She was still leaning against the door. “And if my expert gaydar skills are correct, Brooke likes you back.”

Chloe choked on air. Again. “Your gaydar is not working today. There is  _ no way _ she likes me back.”

“Why don’t you ask her today? At Pinkberry?” Jenna asked, stepping away from her bedroom door to let Chloe through.

“Are you insane?!” Chloe scoffed, before going towards the door. “Was this purely to tell me this, or do you actually have some useful shit?”   


“Oh, well there’s a rumour going around that Rich and Jake are dating.”

Chloe blinked. “You have one hell of a gaydar, Jenna.”

“Yeah.” Jenna said. “Always trust it.”

-=-

On Monday, Chloe and Brooke came to school holding hands. Chloe glanced over at Jenna, and gave her a thumbs up. Jenna returned it.


	5. day five - any au

Jenna was… confused, to say the least.

She was the assistant to the one and only Christine Canigula, famous for being a marine biologist and seeming to understand what the sea creatures were saying.

But… that wasn’t possible.

Right?

Jenna was more and more unsure everyday.

For example, there was that one time the two went to an aquarium to find out more about the rare type of octopus they had there. The aquarium was closed, so Chris could focus on her research, but she just… sat there. Without touching the water. But the octopus stayed at the top of the tank, seeming to have a conversation with her.

Then there was the time they went undersea to study a specific type of fish. The fish all flocked to the submarine, following Christine around the windows. Some even seemed to wave at her, and she waved back. When questioned about it later, she just laughed it off, saying that she just guesses she has a connection with them.

Jenna tapped Christine on the shoulder in their shared apartment, and she turned around fast and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was her roomie. “Yeah?”

“I kinda need to talk to you about something?” Christine blinked at Jenna’s words, before leading the two through the kitchen and into the conjoined living room. They sat down on the sofas.

“What’s up?” Christine asked, smiling at Jenna.

“Well…” Jenna took a breath. “Y’know, I’ve been your assistant for over a year now and… was wondering why you never touch water?” Christine froze. “Uh, I just, it’s kinda weird?” Christine stood up, heading towards the coat rack near the door. “...Christine?”

“Jen, if you can keep a secret, follow me.”

-=-

“Chris, why are we at the beach? And why did you bring towels? And an extra change of clothes?”

Christine had gotten Jenna to drive them to the nearest beach, for whatever reason. The drive had been relatively silent, apart from Jenna’s questions about why exactly they were going to the beach, which Chris answered with,

“You’ll see.”

There it was again.

The two got out of the car, Christine with her bag with multiple towels and a change of clothes. She wasted no time leading Jenna to the rocky part of the beach, the part that overlooked the ocean. She motioned for Jen to sit on the rock, which she did.

“Christine, what on Earth are you doing?”

Christine looked back at Jenna, smiling, before diving off the rock into the water.

Jenna gasped, and rushed to the edge of the rock, looking for a sign of her friend and colleague. She looked down to see Christine, keeping afloat in the water. The murky water made it so only her top half was visible, but somehow, her shirt was gone, and all that was left was a… bra made out of shells? Jenna, caught in the moment, didn’t notice this.

“Christine, what are… you…” Jenna’s speech faded off as her friend grinned, turning around and showing what looked like gills behind her ears. But what really caught Jenna off guard, was the fact that Christine’s legs had been replaced by a bright red-and-gold fish tail, which she proudly flicked into the air, diving underneath the water for a few moments before coming up again.

Christine looked straight into Jenna’s eye. “I’m a mermaid. Whoops.”


	6. day six - exit82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls put on makeup and are gay

“Are you sure that’s how it’s done?”

Jenna winced as the girls behind her argued about her hair, and felt one of them - probably Chloe - pull on it slightly too hard.

“Christine, as someone who has styled their both their own hair and Brooke’s for the past three years, yes. This is how it’s done.”

Meanwhile, Brooke was applying foundation to Jenna’s face. She picked up a brush and started moving it across Jenna’s cheeks. Jenna had no idea what she was doing.

Christine was sitting on her bed, brushing her long hair, prepping it for one of Chloe and Brooke’s makeovers. “As someone who has styled their own hair for five years in many different styles for five years because of play rehearsal, I’m not sure that’s how it’s done.”

Jenna had no idea what they were doing to her ginger hair, but she was sure she could trust them. Right? From the feel of it, they were using hair curlers.

“Yes, Chris, this is how it’s done.” Chloe stepped back to examine her masterpiece. “Alright. Now you just need to wait fifteen minutes, and we can take those out.” She turned to Christine. “And I get to start on you. Brooke, move Jenna so Chris can go in the chair.”

“Yes ma’am.” Brooke, at this point, was applying some sort of cream underneath Jenna’s eyes. Jenna got up and moved to the bed without prompting, while Brooke started to move all her makeup to the floor next to her. Christine got up, gave her hairbrush to Chloe, and plopped down in the chair.

“Alright, hun, we’re gonna make you adorable.”

-=-

Oh shit, they made Christine adorable.

The thespian had her long hair in a ponytail, with a tiny pink star on the hair tie. Brooke had only just started her makeup, and she looked amazing. Shit. Jenna was gay.

Jenna’s own makeup had been finished ages ago, and Chloe looked up from playing on her phone.

“That’s the timer up. Time to unleash your curly hair side.” The taller girl sauntered over, before gesturing for Jenna to get in the styling chair. She obliged, allowing Chloe to take the curlers out.

“And, there you go, Jen. That’s your hair all curled.”

The first thing Jenna noticed was Christine staring at her, before she was handed a small hand mirror.

Her ginger hair was falling around her shoulders, extremely curly. Chloe had put some small purple hairclips in there too, so that it didn’t fall into her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, they had been accentuated by blue eyeshadow and perfectly winged black eyeliner. Her cheeks had been brought out with blush, and her lips were a candy pink. She looked genuinely beautiful.

“Chris, please hold still, I can’t apply lipstick if you move around this much.”

Jenna noticed Christine still staring at her while Brooke did her makeup. When she noticed Jenna looking, she quickly cast her eyes down, attempting to play it off. Brooke smirked at her, knowing exactly what was going on.

“Guys, it’s like, eleven.” Chloe’s voice made Jenna jump. “Finish Chris’s makeup, take a picture, and go to sleep.”


	7. day seven - freebie

Christine was acting weird.

And not like, the normal Christine weird.

Like,  _ weird _ weird.

Almost the entire SQUIP Squad was at Sbarro, being dragged there by Jake after going around the mall. Brooke and Jeremy had a project they had to finish for school the next day, so they had stayed behind.

Christine had followed Jenna most of the day, only occasionally wandering off like she usually did. And she always came back to Jenna, never anyone else. Said girl couldn’t figure it out.

Jake was talking with Chloe about how great Sbarro was. She was barely paying attention. Michael was talking with Rich, something about video games, Jenna didn’t know. Christine was… staring off into space, something she didn’t do often.

“Hey, Chris, you okay?”

The smaller girl jumped at Jenna’s voice, before looking up and smiling at her. Jenna’s heart melted at the sight. “Oh, yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Christine gaze lingered on her for a moment too long, before she turned her eyes away.

Jenna was confused, to say the least. Christine was clearly not fine. So she said the first thing on her mind to try to distract her from it.

“So, Chris…” Christine turned her head back to look at Jenna. “Got your eye on anyone?”

Christine choked on air, and some of the others glanced her way to check if she was okay. She flashed a thumbs up at them, and they went back to their conversations. “What?! No!” she said, very high pitched. “Of course not!”

Jenna squinted at her playfully. “As someone who has sniffed out people’s crushes for years, that is exactly what someone with a crush would say after being asked if they had a crush.” Jenna laughed. “So therefore, you have a crush.”

Christine squeaked out a, “No I don’t!” so fast Jenna wasn’t sure she even said anything. Jenna held up her hands in defeat.

“Alright, if you don’t wanna tell, that’s fine.” She leaned in. “But, I’m known for finding out crushes.” Jenna dramatically nodded towards Michael, who was pretending to look at the menu but was, in fact, looking at Jake. Christine looked at him, then looked back at Jenna with confusion. “Basically, I will find out sooner or later.”

Christine took a sudden interest in the table. “I doubt that.” she mumbled under her breath.

“We’ll see about that.”

-=-

Exactly one week later, Jenna still had no clue who Christine was losing her mind over.

She hadn’t caught her staring at anyone in particular, maybe having gratitude when Jeremy let her borrow his textbook, but that was normal. She had maybe noticed her looking at Jenna for a moment, but she had said it was because she really liked the sweater that they had got at the mall the Sunday before.

Jenna had spent Saturday scrolling through her phone, looking at Christine’s social media and searching for any trace of… anything. There hadn’t been anything, except a couple of her shared selfies with Jenna.

On Tumblr, all of these selfies were tagged with things like “Look at her!! I lov” and “Hi I love Jenna she is gREAT”. Jenna stared at these tags for a few minutes. These tags were on reblogs of the rest of the SQUIP Squad’s selfies, but they were much more prominent on Jenna’s.

Oh fuck.

Jenna suddenly realised, all of this were signs of crushes.

But… it was on her.

Oh  _ fuck _ .


End file.
